Vylonian
Summary The Vylonians are an Extinct race of Arthropods, from the Jungle world Vylo in the Viiom Cluster, in the Outer Rim of the Orion Arm. Their society seemed to have collapsed around 30,000 years ago. they had ring-like Intrusions on the backs of their head, which determined their place in society. History Rise of the Vylonian Empire Formed sometime around 35000 Years ago, a group of the smartest Vylonians at the time came together to form a unified empire based around Science. they formed the Vylonian High Council, which functioned in a similar way to Humanity's Geniocracy. they were able to Conquer Vylo, and began focusing on the stars, which allowed for the quick spread of their Empire. by around 34,500 BCE they had created a Decent-sized Empire and had already mastered Ion Weaponry, Slipspace and Warpgate Technology, and had been able to Create near Sentient AI, which could have attributed to their Downfall. The Conquering of their Neighbors During the Golden Age of Vylonian History (34,500 BCE - 32,200 BCE) the Vylonians had encountered many "Inferior Races" most Notably, The Ancient Terrans. With ease, the Vylonians were able to Conquer Countless Empires and put their Neighbors under their control. Eventually, these Races rebelled against their Masters and this resulted in a Brutal Conflict that lasted Centuries, and ended the Vylonian Golden Age. The Uprising in 32,200 BCE, the Vylonian Client Species grew tired of the Unfair Policies and Discriminations against their races, and rebelled against the Vylonians. the conflict lasted until 31,500 BCE. Their Eventual Fall around 30,391 BCE, the Vylonians had discovered the Threat that would end their Civilization. although it is referred to in a lot of Documents, Recordings, and Propaganda made in the last few centuries of the Vylonian Empire, it is unknown what this threat, known as "The Corruption", is. their are 2 theories that have been taken into account when talking about their downfall. Theory 1: Sentient/Rampant AI Theory 1 states that their Hyper-intelligent AI went rogue and took control of a majority of Their Droids, which turned on its masters. Theory 2: The Corrupted a well-known fact About Precursor DNA is that it acts as a Mutagen. if a Non-Precursor Organism comes into Contact with a high-enough Does of it, they will begin to Hideously Deform and lose Sapience, causing them to become a "Corrupted", which, if there are enough of, will result in the creation of a Hivemind or a Connection to an already existing Hivemind. its known that the Vylonians had Experimented using Precursor DNA as a Cure for everything, as in extremely small doses it can cure most Diseases, even Cancer, and the Theory states that they began using higher doses, which resulted in the creation of a Corrupted Hivemind. the Theory goes on the state that the Vylonian were either completely consumed by this Hivemind, an that the Hivemind either left to find more Biomass or was destroyed by the droids the Vylonians had left behind, or they commited Mass suicide as a last-ditch attempt to stunt the Hivemind's Growth. Vylons For More Information: Vylons The Vylons are the Constructs and Droids of the Vylonians, and are made of Platinum, Gold, And Silver. they come in many sizes, with the largest being Vylon Titans and the smallest being Vylon Keepers. Category:Race